


Brave

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [105]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Makoto struggles to cope after Kyouko’s death.





	Brave

He can’t think. He can’t feel. He can’t breathe.

All he knows, all he processes, all that flares through his body like excruciating pain, and all that screams inside his head is three words.

Kyouko is dead.

He wants to vomit but there’s nothing in his stomach. He wants to cry, but he can’t find his tears.

Kyouko, his wonderful brave caring strong perfect Kyouko, is lying dead right in front of him. The skin on the left side of her body has a horrible purple tinge, and blood leaks out of her left eye. She’s limp, and doesn’t respond no matter how many times someone shakes her.

Aoi screams with sobs beside him, grabbing at the sides of her head as tears stream down her face. Mitarai stares at Kyouko with wide eyes, trembling and frozen in place.

And Makoto just sits there, so horrified he can’t do anything.

It… it was her forbidden action. Her bracelet injected her with deadly poison and she died. He didn’t even get to say goodbye.

And when they check her bracelet, Makoto just gapes. Her forbidden action… was to let Makoto live past the fourth time limit? And she refused to let Makoto die. So… she was poisoned.

It… it was his fault. She died because of him.

This is horrible.

This is evil.

This isn’t fair.

Why her? Why Kyouko? What did she do to deserve this?

He loved her so much, more than anyone other than his own family. He relied on her and helped her and they stuck together through so many awful things.

But now…

But now Kyouko is dead and it hurts and Makoto wants to cry…

But he knows Kyouko would want him to be brave. So… so he tries to stay strong, despite dying inside.


End file.
